temporada 3
by FIDO021980
Summary: esta es una continuacion de la temporada 2, comentarios por favor realizarlos
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:DE MESIAH A PRISIONERO

John instintivamente prefiere pedir algo para vestir y quedar en silencio viendo cara a cara a su padre y este mirándolo de pies a cabeza sin encontrar nada en este joven de 16 años. Después ve alejar a Derek y a Kyle y los escucha solo murmurar, en ese preciso momento llega un escuadrón de 9 hombres y se dirige uno directamente a Kyle, le susurra algo al oído y ordena pasarle un pantalón y botas a John y partir de inmediato, en total 15 personas más John partieron camino por un túnel de no más de 10 metros, uno de los hombres abre la puertas y salen al exterior.

¿Qué hare ahora?, por lo que veo en este tiempo nadie conoce de mi, ni mi tío Derek, menos Kyle y esa mujer es igual que Cameron, ¿Qué significa todo esto?...

Esta y más interrogantes a medida que caminaban sin un destino conocido más un grupo de 15 personas entre ellas Kyle, Derek, y esta mujer por la obscuridad y escombros de un futuro que le fue tantas veces descrito por su madre y al cual él, John Connors, estaría destinado a ser el líder.

También se ha fijado que uno del grupo lo mira fijamente desde que apareció, este hombre nota un parecido a alguien que conoció tiempo atrás, para John hace pocos años pero para todos 30 años, este hombre lo más llamativo es su cabellera colorina, muy poco común .

Y llevan más de 20 minutos caminando entre escombros y un silencio sepulcral hasta que un estruendo y una luz color azul hacen que todo el grupo caiga a tierra John trata de ver de dónde proviene ese ruido pero en ese mismo instante siente desde su espalda un empujón y un susurro diciéndole, "John quédate abajo". Al voltear se da cuenta que es ese mismo hombre colorín que le veía constantemente, después de hablarle le sonríe y John le devuelve la expresión con una pequeña sonrisa y pensando, "Esa voz me parece familiar, quien será…

En ese momento se escucha la voz de Kyle diciendo "Ok, continuemos nos falta 10 minutos más para llegar al cuartel. Entonces todos se levantan y John es ayudado por esa muchacha a levantarse, aprovechando ese gesto se acerca a ella y le preguntas, "me llamo John Connors, ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?".

Por más de un minuto esa mujer solo le mira tratando de desentrañar las intenciones de este joven lo cual mirándole solo ve una cara de estar muy desorientado y le responde: "Allison, Allison Young"

La cara de John cambia rotundamente se detiene y solo en su mente vuelve ha recordad a Cameron cuando le dice que ella es Allison Young en esa oportunidad cuando Cameron se pierde y le encuentra en ese centro de ayuda para jóvenes.

John respira y fijándose que ella no le reconoce y cerciorándose de de que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, respiro profundamente, retoma la caminata y le dice: "encantado de conocerte" y exhala.

De pronto se encuentran con una especie de basural y Kyle se adelanta y mueve un capot de auto y descubre una entrada a un túnel y se dirige a su hermano: "Derek toma a otro hombre y a Allison y llévate al niño a la celda N° 3, yo iré en seguida debo informa esto al general Olsen para ver qué haremos con él".

En ese preciso momento, el hombre pelirrojo le toma el hombro a Derek y le dice: "yo voy contigo", Derek accede, abre la compuerta y entra Derek, Allison, John, y el misterioso hombre.

John en su cabeza solo piensa en la mujer y trata de encajar los acontecimientos del presente con los del pasado a lo cual lo único que espera es poder hablar con Allison y preguntarle mas cosas.

Al entrar en el túnel John queda por unos minutos segado por las luces del complejo y nota una gran cantidad de personas, sucias, maltrechas y sin ninguna pisca de gracia, parecían sombras o fantasmas todos con una gran tristeza en sus corazones, después de caminar unos 45 metros en recta llegan a una compuerta, Derek la abre y entran en una habitación con muchas celdas muy parecido a celdas de custodia.

Le abren la numero tres, John entra, cierran la puerta y Derek le dice al hombre pelirrojo: "quédate de guardia, vigílalo y no se te ocurra hablar con el , ¿entendido?, si señor contesto el hombre misterio.

Derek entonces sale con Allison de la habitación y quedan solo John y el hombre misterio.

A los cinco minutos de estar los dos hombres, el pelirrojo no se puede contener y le pregunta a John:

¿Cómo estas John?,¿ como llegaste aquí?,¿ que paso contigo?, ¿por qué te ves tan joven?,¿ y dónde está tu madre?.

John le responde con 3 preguntas:

¿te conozco?

¿en que año estamos?

¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre misterioso le responde, no me reconoces, bueno han pasado como 30 años y yo ya estoy un poco viejo, el año es 2027, y yo soy tu viejo amigo, TIM…

En medio del gran destello en la habitación Sarah grita desde el corazón: "También yo te quiero", con estas sinceras palabras de una madre a su hijo al cual no sabe si le volverá a ver Sarah Connors se despide.

Después en unos segundos más la luz cegadora desaparece y en la habitación de encuentran Ellison, Sara y una gran sorpresa, así es el cuerpo de Cameron no se transportó al futuro sino quedo en el pasado, inerte sin ningún signo de cambio después del encuentro con John Henry de algunos momentos atrás.

Que paso se pregunta Sara pero luego recuerdo que los viajes en el tiempo solo se puede viajar organismos vivientes, no objetos inanimados, como Cameron quien tiene expuesto parte de su exoesqueleto de Coltan.

Mientras Sara se pregunta esta y otras cosas Ellison se queda de pie sin poder reaccionar ante tales acontecimientos y sin entender mucho de lo que está pasando, sin poder decidir o describir que debería hacer o no, puesto que la lógica a sobrepasado los hechos, esos sí, sabe que ahora puede confiar en Sarah Connors, entonces el empieza a preguntar:

¿Qué haremos ahora?

¿Y la Sra. Weaver, a donde fue?

¿Qué pasará con la compañía?

¿Y Savannah, que pasará con ella?

¿Cómo explicaremos todo lo que pasó arriba?

¿Qué le diré al sr Murch?

Tranquilízate Ellison, esto es lo que haremos:

Catherine Weaver está muerta, tú tienes que ver como explicaras que su cuerpo ha desaparecido.

¿Quien tiene acceso a esta habitación?,¡ Murch cierto?, no lo dejes entrar, a nadie, Cameron deberá seguir aquí, aun no se qué haremos con ella pero esta habitación no existe.

Ve a buscar a Savannah, yo iré a casa, necesito que me ayudar a salir de este edificio, ¿entiendes?, si contesta Ellison, por ahora debemos mantener a Savannah a salvo, yo iré a cas debo ver los nombres que están en mi sótano creo que ay encontraremos respuestas.

Debemos saber que es Kaliba, y que fue lo que nos atacó, debemos buscar donde atacar y donde esta Skynet, esa es nuestra misión, ahora estás conmigo o no estás conmigo Ellison…

Si Sarah estoy contigo con voz firme contesta Ellison.

Entonces los dos salen raudos de la habitación, Ellison al salir cierra la habitación ingresa un código y llama por un comunicador al sr Murch y le explica que está prohibido el acceso a esa habitación sin el consentimiento de él.

Entonces Ellison lleva a Sarah por las escaleras y salen por una puerta trasera.

Por mientras en la habitación todavía se puede leer en la pantalla las últimas palabras de Cameron a John: Lo siento John, de pronto se apaga la pantalla y empiezan a salir esto en la pantalla:

100%

Tok 715…

Y aparece otro mensaje, Te amo John…, y se vuelve a apagar.

En esos momentos Sarah va a casa a ver los nombres que se encuentran escritos con sangre y se percata de estos nombres

Spencer

Young

R…

El ultimo no alcanza a terminarse de escribirse los anota, carga la camioneta con armas y municiones y se dirige con rumbo al desierto con su celular cerca si lo llama Ellison.

Mientras en el futuro Tim y John solo se miran y se toman las manos pero antes que de poder expresar alguna palabra se siente abrir la puerta y entra Derek y Kyle, en un instante Tim se coloca en formación de saludo y Kyle le pide que se retire, Tim lo hace pero antes de salir le cierra un ojo a John como gesto de confianza y cierra la puerta.

Bueno amiguito empezaremos con el interrogatorio, dijo Kyle:

K: ¿Cómo te llamas?

JC: John Connors

K: ¿Con quién estabas?

JC: Con nadie

K: ¿Eres un gris?

JC: ¿Qué?

K: Niño mejor serás que me digas la verdad porque mi hermano no tiene tanta paciencia como yo.

JC: Ok, te diré la verdad vengo del futuro, estoy buscando a un tal John Henry, el es un Metal y tiene algo que me pertenece, un chip.

Derek: Ves te digo que es un gris.

K: Espera Derek, creo que se quien es el, niño como se llama tu madre.

JC: Sarah, Sarah Connors.

En ese momento los ojos de de Kyle se abren retiene por unos segundos su respiración y entonces se dirige a Derek y le dice, Hno déjame solo con el niño debo hablar con él a solas.

D.: OK como tu digas.

Entonces Derek sale de la habitación y Kyle se acerca a la reja le mira fijo y se le dice.

Creo que conocí a tu madre, saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrega y le pregunta:

¿Es ella?

Asombrado John le contesta: si…

-John Connor: ¿Dónde la conociste?, mejor dicho, ¿Cuándo?,¿Ella te dio la foto?

-Kyle: Primero que nada me dijo que te preguntara de quien es el chip y si me contestas correctamente entonces estaré seguro que tu eres John Connor, entonces ¿de quien es el chip?

-JC: De Cameron

-Kyle: Increíble, después de guardar esta foto por casi 19 años por fin conozca a John Connor, tu madre me hablo montones de cosas sobre ti y de que pasaría en el futuro, me enseño tu propósito y que debía confiar en ti, en otras palabras "Daría la vida por John Connor…"

Pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando se siente un gran estruendo, todo el techo se sacude e inclusive cae polvo y tierra, a los pocos segundos golpean la puerta, es su hermano Derek y le dice:

-Derek: Tim y su patrulla nos avisa que somos atacados por una gran contingente de t-1, T-888 Y hasta HK, debemos retirarnos ya.

-Kyle: Hay que sacar al niño y largarnos de aquí, busca a Alison y a los demás te espero aquí.

-Derek: OK

Se cierra la puerta nuevamente y John solo tiene mas preguntas como, ¿Sabrá que soy su hijo?, ¿Y donde estará mi mama ahora?, ¿Estará viva?, debo saber todo y en ese momento la puerta vuelve abrirse y aparecen Derek y Alison.

-Derek: OK, vamos no de aquí parece que las maquinas están buscando algo o alguien porque Tim me dice que de repente aparecieron de la nada, algo los a alertado, ¿no será por culpa del niño?, ¿Será un gris?

-Kyle: No, el no es un traidor esta con nosotros.

-Derek: ¿Cómo lo sabes?,¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?¿Lo conoces?

-Kyle: No lo conozco y déjate de preguntar idioteces, vamos no de aquí, debemos replegarnos puesto que Tim y su equipo no podra contenerlos por siempre.

Kyle abre la celda para que John salga y el comprendiendo que habrá otro momento para hablar y preguntar se dirigen raudos fuera de los túneles con rumbo desconocido para el, pero al momento de salir ve al otro extremo una sombra de una mujer que desaparece entre el ruido, la gente que corre y el polvo de los bombardeos.

Ellison pide una junta con urgencia del directorio para la noche por mientras la secretaria le comunica que la policía esta afuera para investigar los estallidos y lo que a pasado, Ellison respira hondo y le contesta que los haga pasar a la oficina.

Tiene unos pocos segundos para dar una respuesta convincente de la desaparición de la Sra. Weaver y de repente empieza a maquinar en su mente una historia de un ataque terrorista con las consecuencias de la explosión de la oficina de ella pero antes debía cerciorarse de que Savannah estaba bien y que Sarah pudo salir del edificio sin ser descubierta.

Entonces primero llama al colegio de Savannah y se convence de que esta bien, luego llama a Sarah y le pide que se junten en 5horas mas en el mismo lugar donde habían enterrado a Cromartie, Sarah accede y entonces la puerta de su oficina se escucha un golpe y entonces en el acto dos policías entran:

-Ellison: Adelante los estaba esperando…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 "AYUDANDO AL ENEMIGO**"

**1 PARTE**

Ya habían pasado más de 3 días sin dormir y Sarah ya estaba sintiendo en cansancio por lo cual decide apartarse del camino y dormir por unos 20 min, pone la alarma de su reloj y se recuesta.

En el sueño de nuevo se encuentra enfrente de esa muralla y solo puede ver esos tres apellidos

SPENCER

YOUNG

Y luego ya en el sueño puede ver el tercer apellido

REESE

Entonces alguien en el sueño le toma el hombro y le;

"ES LA HORA",

"DEBES SALVARLOS",

"ENSEÑASLES",

"YO ME HE UNIDO A USTEDES"

Sarah se da vuelta y se fija que es Cameron y en ese momento siente un ruido y despierta.

Es su alarma, ahora entiende que debe hacer pero no entiende que hace Cameron en su sueño, pero de algo está segura, Cameron en un momento le pidió que pasaría algo y debería dejar ir a John y lo hizo, ahora ya tenía un propósito pero no se olvida de Kaliba y que si ella buscaba a esta tres personas Kaliba seguro iría tras ellos también.

Tiene poco menos de 3 años para encontrarles, protegerles y enseñarles a luchar pero primero debía saber quiénes son y sabia donde encontrar las respuesta.

Ve el reloj y solo falta 30 minutos para la cita con Ellison, se apura y para sorpresa cuando llega al punto de reunión ve que no está solo sino que viene con una niña, es Savannah quien la acompaña.

Entre los ruidos de las explosiones y los HK sobrevolando el grupo desdice dividirse y John ya no sabe con quién irse o confiar porque parece que Kyle, Alison, Tim saben más que el de los él debería saber pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas Alison le toma la mano y le dice a Kyle que se iría con él y se encontrarían en dos días en Serrano Point, Kyle asintió y en la penumbra de la noche el grupo se separa.

Después de estar corriendo por unas cuantas horas John y Alison deciden detenerse para descansar y tomar algo.

A los pocos minutos de estar descansando y ya que ninguno se atreve a decir una palabra John es el primero en hablar

-John: Necesito saber varias cosas, ¿me podrías ayudar?

-Alison: Ok, pregúntame no más

-J: ¿Quién está al mando de la resistencia?

-A: Bueno esa no es una pregunta tan sencilla, en este sector en que estamos es Kyle Reese pero para toda la parte norte es el general Olsen, esto es bien parecido como al ejercito pero Kyle, su hermano Derek, Yo y Tim nos conocemos de mucho antes de él J-DAY y bueno también Savannah pero fue captura hace varios años…

-J: Espera, Savannah, Savannah Weaver?

-A: si, la conoces?

-J: si, por supuesto en el pasado me toco salvarla

-A: En el pasado?, como es eso?

En ese momento le explica de los viajes en el tiempo, de que anda en busca de John Henry y que viajo con Catherine Weaver pero omitió todo lo relacionado con Cameron, determinado que eso podría afectar a Alison y el parecido con ella (Cameron), además todavía no sabía porque Cameron era igual a Alison.

En ese momento se siente un ruido y hace su aparición Catherine Weaver, le dice a John que ha estado pendiente de él y de John Henry y le explica a John porque John Henry viajo al futuro y porque Cameron le entrego su chip.

Pero justo en el momento que le va a contar son encontrados por la patrulla de Derek, a lo cual al ver a Weaver siente un tanto de desconfianza y le pregunta quién es y que hace aquí puesto que nunca le había visto a lo cual Weaver solo le mira y sale huyendo. Derek ordena seguirla pero Alison se interpone diciéndole que la dejen ir y que tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar. Y todos ven alejarse más y más hasta desaparecer de la vista de la patrulla, John de nuevo ve pasar una buena oportunidad para poder saber más y así saber que debe hacer.

Alison le toma del brazo a John y le dice:

-A: Es hora debemos seguir caminando el camino a Serrano Point es muy largo

-J: Ok, y que haremos después de llegar

-A: Serás evaluado para poder ingresar a la resistencia pero Kyle lo hará así que no habrá problemas, pero una de las cosas que te preguntara cuales son atributos o para que eres bueno.

-J: Bueno para las computadoras soy bueno

-A: Ya llegamos

-J: Es ahora o nunca.

-A: Suerte

2 AÑOS DESPUES…

-Alison: John despierta, Tim ya te viene a buscar.

-John: Ok, ese Tim Spencer es un loco y genio a la vez para el combate

CONTINUARA…

**PARTE 2**

-Ellison: Bueno Sarah, ya has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar cual será nuestro siguiente movimiento, yo tengo algunas ideas pero quiero saber que haremos y como lucharemos.

-Sarah: Te explicare todo pero antes dime qué haces con Savannah aquí.

-Ellison: Bueno Weaver me dijo en una ocasión que Savannah era muy importante así como John Henry y que los 2 deberían estar seguros, ahora a John Henry y Savannah lo han atacado y por lo cual debo protegerla así como Weaver fue tras JH.

-Sarah: Ok, te contaré todo desde el principio para que entiendas.

Y así fue como Sarah le cuenta todo a Ellison desde el principio, de cuando antes que naciera John Connors naciera fue enviado una maquina a matarla, del protector que fue enviado por el John Connors del futuro para protegerla, Kyle Reese y que es el padre de John, de la segunda vez que intentaron matarla y fue enviado un t 1000 como Weaver a matarla y como el John del futuro le envió otra máquina un t 800 modelo t 101 a proteger a ella y a John y como intentaron detener a Skynet, por que fue destruido CYBERDYNE y todo con lujo de detalles mientras Ellison le miraba y escuchaba con mucha atención, como Cameron llego y como viajaron desde el 1999 al 2007, o sea le conto todo y lo hizo sabiendo y comprometiéndole que ahora solo ellos dos podían hacer algo ahora en el presente.

Después de terminar Ellison le pido unos minutos para poder respirar y asimilar tanta información, entonces Ellison le cuenta todo acerca de John Henry y la corporación ZeiraCorp.

Después de estar ellos dos como enemigos ahora se convertían después de contar todos sus secretos en amigo o sea ambos enemigos se ayudaban entre sí para poder salvar a estas tres o cuatro personas con Savannah y poder detener a Kaliba o en otras palabras detener a Skynet.

Entonces Sarah le cuenta el plan que tiene

-Sarah: Esto haremos;

Debemos encontrar a estas personas Spencer-Young-Reese, ahora solo se que los Reese se refieren a Kyle y Derek

Para detener a Skynet necesitamos a alguna persona que sepa de computadoras y probablemente necesitaremos de Cameron

Solo tenemos hasta el 21 de Abril del 2011, ese es el J-DAY, si no logramos detenerlos antes de eso debemos preocuparnos de salvar a estas personas

-Ellison: Espera, espera, espera que quieres decir con que necesitaremos de Cameron si ella está muerta, salvar a Derek si también está muerto que es eso que el 21 de Abril del 2011 se acaba el mundo pero algo si se, conocí a alguien de apellido Spencer, se llama Tim Spencer y sé que hasta conocía a tu hijo, una vez lo entreviste, también se donde vive hací que si quieres vamos por el enseguida.

-Sarah: Y que estamos esperando vamos de inmediato en el trayecto te cuento mas o cualquier pregunta que tengas.

En ese entonces los tres toman la camioneta de Sarah y parten raudos a la cuidad de Los Ángeles para buscar a Tim Spencer.

-John: Y cuando me vas a contar como conoces tanto de mi madre como de los terminators, porque sigo sin entender mucho y eso que ya llevo como dos años luchando por la resistencia.

-Alison: Y eso es lo extraño has avanzado en puestos de mando tan rápido como Derek, Tim, Kyle y hasta de mí y eso que solo tienes 18 años.

-John: Déjame de tratarme como un niño que tú seas mayor por 2 años no significa nada, tú no has vivido ni la mitad de lo que yo he vivido.

-Alison: Porque siempre te enojas, eso me hace pensar que todavía eres un niño pero bueno, igual te quiero a pesar que tu no.

-John: No es eso es más complicado cuando sea el momento te lo explicare.

Durante estos dos años John y Alison se han mantenido juntos, John ha crecido y a ganado un puesto en la resistencia como uno de los mejores tenientes en combate y tecnología en esta parte del mundo, porque John sabe que no solo la resistencia se encuentra aquí en lo que era antes del J-Day los EEUU, sino por todo el mundo pero aun no ha tenido la oportunidad de poder contactarse con la resistencia en lugares como Chile, Argentina, Perú, Colombia, España y otros lugares del mundo pero sabe como futuro líder de la resistencia que deberá comunicarse con la toda la resistencia de todo el mundo para vencer a Skynet.

A veces pensaba que haría su madre en estos casos y si existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera aun con vida, también pensaba en lo que le trajo hasta aquí, el chip de Cameron y que no ha sabido ni de Weaver o de John Henry por ya 2 años.

Pero primero quería ganarse la confianza de su padre, su tío y de Alison que por estos momentos ha pasado a una relación que lo mantiene confundido puesto que aun no sabe por qué Alison y Cameron son idénticas, además no puede hacerse el tonto y pensar que el no siente algo por Cameron, algo que le tortura puesto que sabe que es una maquina aunque a veces demostraba otra cosa, que era distinta…

Y bueno la gran ayuda de su gran amigo de infancia Tim quien le ha enseñado formas y tácticas de combate y le ha sorprendido con los resultados las diferentes misiones e ideas que ha tenido como fue la captura de esos t-1 y lo que viene con la investigación y reprogramación de estos, eso y otras cosas más le han dado ideas de cómo enfrentar esta guerra y como ganarla, que no podrá hacerlo solo sino que necesitara de la ayuda de las maquinas y de probablemente de John Henry para conseguirlo algo que aun no ha podido determinar con certeza pero sabe que en algún momento lo sabrá. Por esta guerra se verá que con los enemigos serán aliados o amigos y que probablemente algunas maquinas como John Henry piensen algo similar pero sabe que probablemente estas ideas de alianza no gustaran a muchos en la resistencia, lo cual esto es algo por lo que todavía no le motiva a realizar o contar estas ideas.

Después de viajar por otras 5 horas por fin llegan a Los ángeles y a la casa de Tim Spencer.

Ellison baja de la camioneta y le dice a Sarah que espere con Savannah pero precisamente en ese momento un hombre sale disparado de la ventana, pero alto no es un hombre sino un t800 y no cualquier t800 sino un modelo t101, Sarah se sorprende y ya no sabe cómo reaccionar, de que parte estará pero en ese momento sale un joven por la ventana con una escopeta y le dispara directo en la cara al t800 y le revienta la cara.

-Ellison: ¿Eres tu Tim?

-Tim: Hací es, hace tiempo este montón de latas me seguía

En ese momento se da cuenta que dentro de la camioneta esta nada más ni nada menos que Sarah Connors, sorprendido se dirige a la camioneta a saludarla pero ella no le reconoce, es ay que se da cuenta que en realidad ella no la conoce sino que solo John.

Entonces Ellison le manda que entren a la camioneta rápido y de pronto se da cuenta que algo brillante a caído cerca de sus zapatos lo toma y ve con asombro que es una especie de chip intacto, que tuvo que salir disparado de ese t800, lo toma se lo guarda sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le dice a Sarah que conduzca la camioneta cerca de la casa para cargar los restos del t800, entonces Sarah le mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, lo cargar hasta la última pieza y pregunta,

-Sarah: ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ellison: A Zeira Corp, tengo una idea…

FIN CAPITULO DOS

CONTINUARA

SALUDOS A LA RESISTENCIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN

LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULO SEGUIRAN DE 2 PARTES

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y OBSERVACION

SI QUIEREN PUEDEN HACER CONSULTAS DE LO QUE VIENE O SUGERENCIAS

FIDO021980


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: "LA SANGRE EN LA MURALLA"

A veces pienso que el destino no existe y que esta guerra se podrá ganará con mi ayuda o sin mi ayuda. Que el futuro no está escrito y que yo no estoy destinado a dirigir a la humanidad en la lucha contra Skynet pero algo en mi interior me dice que no es hací, que debo luchar y vencer o si no todo el esfuerzo de todo y las muertes que me han rodeado y que me rodearan no valdrán de nada.

Y que diría mi madre de todo esto, en quien debo confiar, que haré con Alison, ahora cuando ya no tengo esa mochila que tuve y que siempre me recordaba mi madre y los demás más me complico, antes tenía un propósito y ahora no sé lo que realmente debo hacer pensaba John mientras se cambiaba otro días más con una nueva misión, más que una misión era la forma que Tim le enseñaba todo lo referente al combate.

Entonces Alison entra en la habitación y le pregunta:

-Alison: ¿Y adonde van ahora con Tim y su grupo?

-John: La verdad no lo sé lo único que me dijo es que iríamos a un lugar en el cual yo ya estuve antes

-Alison: Ok, cuídate ya, no quiero perder a otro Connors

-John: ¿ Que dices?¿Otro Connors?. Oye cuando me vas a contar de cómo de cómo tu, Kyle y Tim se conocen, y has conocido a otro Connors, ¿a mi madre?

-Alison: John, sabes y te lo he dicho que no puedo contarte nada mas, no me corresponde a mí, llegara el momento y ay sabrás con más detalles. Por ahora ve y cuídate.

En ese momento la puerta la pieza se abre y entra Tim.

-Tim: Ya niño apúrate el camino es largo y debemos movernos con cuidado, mira que a mí y con la experiencia que tengo no es favorable hacer este viaje de día pero ya estamos corto de tiempo y he dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

-John: ¿y a donde vamos y que haremos?

-Tim: Paciencia, lo único que te puedo decir es que muchas preguntas serán contestadas, sabrás tu propósito y tendrás más de una respuesta…

Sarah no sabía lo que realmente Ellison tenía en menta, sobre todo que pasaría con Tim porque Sarah pensó que encontraría a un niño o alguien con una apariencia inofensiva pero Tim lo que menos tenia era una apariencia inofensiva, sus rasgos faciales daban a entender que pareciera que había combatido, te nía cicatrices por toda la cara que hasta le desfiguraba, además por el comentario que le hizo del ataque del t800 sabía del tema, mas encima le producía de presencia un poco de respeto puesto que a pesar de estar al lado de él en 20 minutos no ha dicho una sola palabra.

Entonces ve tomar a Ellison tomar el celular y marcar y luego dice:

-Ellison: Murch, oye vamos para allá, necesito que alejes a los guardias de la puerta 3 y que vayas personalmente a ayudar traemos un cargamento y no quiero que nadie lo vea a no ser que seas tú, entendido.

-Murch: Entendido.

-Ellison: Te acuerdas de la puerta que dije que no abriera y que mantuvieras en secreto?

-Murch: si y debo decirte algo de esa habitación, algo extraño ay…

-Ellison: Después que llegue me lo dices, prepara todo, en 35 minutos estamos por allá.

Al momento de colgar algo extraño pasa por la cabeza de él, puesto que cuando Murch hablaba de cosas que definía por "extraña", algo pasaba pero lo más importante era llevar los restos de ese t800 para el laboratorio.

-Sarah: Para que nos llevas al laboratorio y porque llevamos los restos de este metal, aun no sabemos por qué venia tras Tim, no creo que sepas pero el modelo de ese metal es el mismo que intento matarme antes de que John naciera, y después hace algunos años atrás vino a proteger a John.

-Ellison: no ay tiempo de detenernos y explicar pero si debo confesarte algo, te acuerdas cuando el cuerpo de Cromartie desapareció, fui yo quien lo desenterró y con Weaver trabajamos en un proyecto de inteligencia artificial con el nombre de John Henry.

-Sarah: Entiendo eso pero no se aun porque vamos para allá.

-Ellison: Dijiste que necesitaremos a Cameron, bueno con esto mas lo que tengo en mi bolsillo lo conseguiremos.

De pronto ve que Tim se pone en posición de alerta y dice:

-Tim: ¿Quien es Cameron? ¿Que se proponen en hacer?, me costó un mundo en poder aniquilar a ese t800 y poder evadirlo y ustedes lo quieren reconstruir.

-Sarah: Se que tendrás muchas preguntas ahora pero lo único que te puedo decir es que estamos en guerra y John no está con nosotros, está vivo pero no está con nosotros, tengo una lista de apellidos de personas que debemos salvar entre las cuales estabas tú, por suerte Ellison te conocía y por eso fuimos tras de ti. Además ahora vamos a una empresa donde ay otro metal llamado Cameron, ella nos ayudara a poder derrotar a Skynet y encontrar a Young y Reese, porque no sabemos quien es Young ni donde están los Reese, ahora solo debes confiar en mi ¿entiendes soldado?

-Tim: Como sabes que soy un soldado

-Sarah: Nadie me lo dijo paro para poder hacer pedazos a un t800 de un disparo no cualquiera puede hacerlo, además por tu apariencia se nota que has pasado por muchas, luego hablaremos de eso.

-Tim: Y quien es la niña.

-Ellison: Ella es Savannah y también debemos protegerla.

Tim: Ok.

Tim a pesar de no hacer muchas preguntas y aunque pareciera que confiara en ellos no lo hacía, se mantendría alerta puesto que su experiencia la ha enseñado eso, lo único que le detenía ha no mandar al diablo a todos en que tenía en su lado nada más ni nada menos que a Sarah Connors la madre de John y le daría una oportunidad para que explicara y hací entender aun mejor todo…

-Tim: bueno John ¿estás listo?

-John: Ok, estoy listo, ¿y cuál es la misión?

-Tim: Solo te puedo decir que vamos a hacer reconocimiento en zona de Skynet

-John: Ok, andando no mas

En total eran 15 personas sumando a Tim y John, irían no con ropa común y corriente puesto que como viajaran de día tomaron ropa de camuflaje, John como siempre iría a cargo de las comunicaciones y llevaría su portátil tomando notas como siempre y como Tim se lo había pedido a pesar que no le había dado las razones aun.

-Tim: Sera un trayecto de 28 horas aproximadamente por lo tanto iremos solo por los escombros de la cuidad hasta llegar a las montañas, cuando lleguemos ay tomaremos el acantilado puesto que ay suficientes escombros para escondernos, no pararemos ni combatiremos, toda señal de presencia hostil pararemos y si es necesario rodearemos el camino y seguir, créanme no me gusta para nada esto menos arrancar pero lo más importante es llegar a nuestro destino, no se los podre decir hasta llegar. Ok andando.

John pensaba que este viaje sería muy largo y que Tim estaba más serio de lo normal lo cual más le preocupaba y también que quizás esta misión le daría una oportunidad para poder encontrar a Weaver puesto que estarían en territorio de Skynet.

Al salir ve justo a Kyle, este se preparaba para ir en otro grupo, en este momento recuerda la misión de su padre y que debía encontrar la manera de mandarle al pasado para salvar su madre, sabía que ya estaba fuera de la fecha porque su madre le había contado que Kyle venia del 2027 y ya estaba en el año 2029, también recordaba la razón porque estaba en el futuro, recuperar el chip de Cameron y que hasta ahora no había hecho nada ni sabido nada.

Bueno era hora de caminar pero para asombro de él otra persona se integra en el grupo, es nada menos que Alison…

-Ellison: Ya llegamos, Sarah y Tim agáchense ya llegamos por ahora quédense en la camioneta yo los vendré a buscar cuando vea que sea seguro.

En un instante entran a una especie de bodega y sale Ellison en la puerta del ascensor le espera el sr. Murch le abre la puerta.

Murch empieza a contarle que fue lo extraño que le comento por celular a Ellison, es sobre el proyecto Babylon y sobre John Henry, le decía que anoche la plataforma automáticamente empezó a funcionar y la habitación se cerró, que podía describir que John Henry volvió a renacer pero Ellison sabia lo que había visto y sabia que eso era imposible pero se estaba haciendo una idea de que o quien podría ser, quizás el hermano que John Henry le comentaba.

Llegaron al sótano fueron a la puerta no se habría pero se escuchaban ruidos, le mando Ellison a Murch que esperara ay para buscar a los demás, subió y fue a buscar a Sarah, Tim y Savannah, estaban los cinco en la puerta pero seguía cerrada, entonces Tim tomo la manguera de incendio y le echo un poco de agua a la cerradura lo cual causo un corto circuito y con unas pocas patadas la puerta se abrió, ay estaba Cameron inmóvil pero las computadoras a su espaldas están funcionando mostrando números, códigos, imágenes, mapas y caras y de pronto pareciera que la computadora se percata de la presencia de de los cinco, entonces Savannah habla: ¿John Henry estas ay?

NO, NO SOY JOHN HENRY

-Sarah: ¿Eres tu Cameron?

SI, Y JOHN DONDE ESTA LO HE BUSCADO PERO NO LO ENCUENTRO…

En medio de la caminata por los escombros de casas y edificios John nota que algo o alguien los sigue, entonces le pide a Tim descansar 1 minuto pero Tim se niega, entonces John sale corriendo en busca de esa sombra y Tim va en búsqueda de él pero no le alcanza, entonces Alison nota que ya su presencia no es un secreto, un HK los identifica y avisa a Tim que viene compañía y desiste de buscara a John.

John corre desesperado y de pronto se le pierde el rastro de la sombra pero mira a su espalda y nota que tiene enfrente del a Weaver, le cuenta que encontró a John y que tiene que llevarle ahora pero de pronto nota una explosión justo donde se ubica el grupo de Tim, y se da cuenta que por culpa del fueron descubiertos, no sabe qué hacer, debe elegir entre ir con Weaver o ayudar a Tim y sobre todo a Alison que puede ver ahora que siente que está en peligro que le importa más de lo que creía. Weaver le insiste pero John a decidido que ira tras lo de su grupo, bueno Weaver le dice que no se preocupe que seguirá en contacto con él pero le dice que debe ir a donde Tim le muestre.

John se despide y corre en dirección de la batalla que se encuentra a unos 150 metros de él, pero ya cuando llega encuentra a Tim dando la mejor de sus batallas con una arma en cada lado habían unos 5 t888 alrededor de ellos entonces a John se le ocurre una idea y grita al grupo de t888 para despistarlos corre dentro de los restos y se le siguen perdiéndose en la noche, Tim manda a los suyos a reagruparse y a continuar pero Alison se niega le reprocha a Tim de la orden, Tim le mira fijamente pero ve algo más en la cara de Alison preocupación hacia John ve amor, entonces le dice que le acompañara a buscar a John toman municione pero inesperadamente John aparece y les dice que se pongan en marcha de inmediato.

Sin más preguntas continúan su marcha con un John un tanto perdido en la mirada, después de más de un día llegan a su destino y para sorpresa de John se encuentran en frente de la antigua casa de los Connors, malograda y apenas en pie, entonces Tim le pide a John que le siga, bajan por el sótano y encuentran la vieja pared con los nombre y frase escritas en sangre y Tim le dice:

Esta pared un día me mostro tu madre hace ya mucho tiempo y me mostro estos tres apellidos que están en este rincón, John saca unos escombros que obstaculizaban la visión y con asombro los leyó:

SPENCER

YOUNG

REESE

Sarah pensaba que estos tres nombres eran importantes y yo estoy en uno de ellos, entenderás que Reese se refiere a tu padre y tu tío, y Young se refiere a Alison, nosotros fuimos encontrados, entrenados y protegidos por Sarah y otros para estar aquí contigo cuando llegaras de tu viaje del pasado.

Nuestro destino es estar aquí contigo para que salves a la humanidad, por eso te he entrenado y te he dado instrucciones que tomes notas, tu nos llevaras hacia la victoria.

ES HORA JOHN CONNORS, DEBES SER PARA LO QUE NACISTE, PARA SER EL LIDER DE LA RESISTENCIA Y DERROTAR A SKYNET Y EN MI TIENES MI APOYO Y MIS CONOCIMIENTOS.

John queda perplejo pero empieza a entender todo solo falta algo, que hará con respecto a John Henry y Alison…

OK ESTE ES EL CAPITULO COMPLETO

SALUDOS A LA RESISTENCIA

FIDO021980


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: "SABOTAGE"

Esa noche en la mente de John solo están las palabras de Tim que le dijo es la antigua casa de los Connors, solo podía pensar en que ya no eran cuentos de lo que iba hacer en el futuro, ahora era el futuro y a pesar de los motivos que le trajeron a este tiempo la responsabilidad volvía a caer en sus hombros pero era diferente a las otras veces, ahora sabía que era lo correcto, sabía que su vida tenía el propósito que desde niño su madre le decía. Ya por su cabeza no pasaba el pensamiento que haría su madre sino ahora era el momento de tomar decisiones.

Ya habían transcurrido más de 2 años que había llegado y muchas cosas desde el momento que estaba en esa habitación con su madre, Ellison, Weaver y Cameron habían cambiado. Todo ya era otra mirada, el trato con personas lo había sobrecogido, hasta ahora no había tratado con ningún terminators solo unas pocas veces con Weaver pero ya no tenía un guardaespaldas como su **Tío Bob**(jajajajaja) o **Cameron**, solo era él y la resistencia, podía reconocer cosas que no entendía antes, el horror de las personas de ese futuro por las maquinas y las consecuencias en el mundo, podía decirse que el viaje había hecho de el otro John Connors, otro del cual en el futuro que venía Jesse era muy distinto, uno que realmente creía en la fuerza de las personas, y no solo locales sino de todo el mundo porque en esa noche pensaba que la posibilidad de vencer a Skynet solo se podría conseguir cuando la resistencia se uniera en una sola, o sea que todos los sobrevivientes del mundo se unieran.

Ya no tenía 13 o 16 años, tenía 18 y a pesar que los jóvenes a esa tenían otra clase de decisiones o responsabilidades el tenía otra, como lo había dicho Tim, para eso había nacido, era hora de responder el llamado y EL LO HARÍA.

Para ello debía buscar con urgencia la máquina del tiempo, otro es la posibilidad de reprogramar las maquinas para hací cumplir el ciclo de los enviados desde el futuro al pasado, otra es encontrar a John Henry y a Cameron porque ellos tienen una parte en todo esto y debía encontrarlos para averiguarlo…

Esto era increíble y los instintos de Sarah y quizás los sueños de ella ahora tenían sentido, frente a ella se podía ver el cuerpo inerte de Cameron pero en las pantallas podía ver escritas las palabras que decía que realmente Cameron no había viajado al futuro con John Henry , sino que había quedado en la computadora donde antes se encontraba John Henry, de esto nacerían varias preguntas las cuales empezó a formulárselas:

-Sarah: ¿Cómo es esto posible Cameron, se suponía que John Henry se llevo tu chip? Mi hijo fue al futuro en busca de tu chip.

-Cameron: ¿Cómo? John no está aquí, espera, eso no era parte del plan

-Sarah: De que plan me hablas

-Cameron: Se suponía que John Henry llevaría mi chip con Weaver y con los míos al futuro para ganar esta guerra.

- Sarah: A que te refieres a los míos?

-Cameron: Ok, te contare todo, pero antemano no quiero que me interrumpas puesto que deberás escucharme hasta el final para entender, porque si John Connor no está aquí para el J-DAY todo el futuro que yo conocía ha de cambiar y la misión de John Henry ya no será la misma.

John Henry tiene por hací decirlo un hermano al cual ustedes llaman KALIBA, esta es solo el nombre de la organización que en secreto está creando Skynet para prepararse para el momento en que ella tome el control, o sea Skynet ya fue creada, en este futuro lo pudimos comprobar con el ataque que sufrieron ustedes por un prototipo de un HK como le llamamos nosotros, un prototipo que aun no tiene poder de fuego o de armamento pero lo que no sabía hasta ahora Skynet que cuando ella fue creada, de la misma INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL nació el proyecto Babylon, del cual nació John Henry, o sea la idea de crear una I.A nacieron don, podríamos definirlas en un dialecto que ustedes entiendas uno bueno y otro malo, uno buscando su supervivencia de ella y otra buscando la supervivencia de ambas pero hubo un problema y Skynet vio en John Henry un peligro por lo cual en este caso debería viajar al futuro John Henry para hací detener a Skynet en el futuro con a ayuda de John Connor, ese era el plan y el convenio para ello yo fui enviada para proteger a John Connor y el T1001 fue enviado para proteger a John Henry, pero ahora todo cambio con el ataque hací que si pasaba algo hací haríamos un cambio y John Henry tomaría mi chip y lo descargaría en esta plataforma para que en el chip mío pudiera descargar su información y hací viajar al futuro con ella, pero varias cosas no salieron correctamente porque las variables de esta misión eran poco cuantificables y su éxito solo se podía definir con las decisiones de las personas de este presente.

Pero ahora dentro de esta plataforma mi forma de procesar las cosas es diferente y ahora comprendo muchas cosas y porque en el futuro no pudimos ver estas variables.

Te mande buscar y proteger a los hermanos Reese, veo que encontraron a Tim Spencer que en realidad su verdadero es Ruso, falta ubicar a la futura esposa de John Connor, de la cual fui construida y programada basada en ella, esto fue algo con que no contábamos puesto que el aprecio que le tomo John cambio los acontecimientos y por ende viajo al futuro.

-Sarah: Espera, ¿la futura esposa de John?

-Cameron: Si , Young, Alison Young…

De pronto Tim toma del hombro a John y le dice que es hora de marcharse de nuevo a la base, para entonces los dos suben desde la azotea de la vieja y malograda casa, al salir todos se pueden dar cuenta que el rostro de ambos es diferente y que sobre todo John ya no lucia igual, parecía que había pasado más de 2 horas abajo, al, momento de tomar el equipo para volver a la marcha y regresar a Serrano Point Alison se acerca de John y le pregunta si todo está bien y le contesta que ahora todo estará bien.

Ya llevando poco mas de 14 horas de marcha la radio suena y reciben un comunicado que necesitan que el grupo de desplace 45 kilómetros al suroeste, la razón han encontrado un asentamiento de Skynet para lo cual el grupo se encuentra lo más cerca y con equipo de demolición pero John encuentra algo raro y con prudencia sigue al resto porque algo le dice en su interior que ay algo mas en ese lugar…

Ya con este grado de información entregado por Cameron Sarah, Ellison, Tim, Murch y hasta Savannah quedan perplejos porque todo lo que creía saber ya no era hací, que pasaría ahora, cuál sería el siguiente paso pero en ese momento Ellison saca de a habitación a Murch y le dice en pasillo instrucciones que nadie y nada deben saber esto y que debe dejar este nivel sellado ante cualquier visita, el señor Murch solo atina a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa pero antes de retirarse le entrega el chip que recogió a las afueras de la casa de Tim y le dice que lo mantenga seguro para luego volver a la habitación de con los otros.

Entonces Cameron continua, para derrotar a Skynet no solo se necesitaba de un gran ejercito, además para detener a Skynet y borrarla por completo había que encontrar su fuente solo cuando encontramos a Dyson que era parte de la resistencia del territorio que conocemos como Canadá, dijo que necesitaríamos un programa basado en la matriz echa de Skynet, pero a los meses de investigar nos dimos cuenta que ya en esos momentos sería casi imposible encontrar o diseñar algo parecido hasta que John comenzó a capturar t800 y t888 y reprogramarlos, se dio cuenta que parte de esa matriz se encontraba en los CPU de cada uno lo que les daba la habilidad de aprender por medio de experiencias por ejemplo el comportamiento humano y sus emociones, algo que Skynet siempre le llamo la atención, pero no fue hasta me atraparon pudieron aprender algo nuevo, mi modelo no es u t888 0 t800, es un TOK 715, un modelo avanzado de infiltración capaz de reproducir emociones humanas y hábitos como llorar, comer, tener sensaciones de tacto, de calor y otros pero se dieron cuenta que el CPU a pesar que era muy similar a los otros existía otro integrado a las celdas de energía, uno que detallaba la programación de una unidad básica de INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL lo cual en teoría le puede entregar a la resistencia una forma de poder desactivar ha Skynet pero de pronto al pasar el tiempo que la fuente de Skynet no se encuentra físicamente en un solo lugar y que el núcleo imposible encontrar.

Entonces Sarah interrumpe preguntándole de que Dyson se trataba, Cameron responde que Danny Dyson el hijo de Miles Dyson.

Ellison interrumpe preguntando cual seguirá el siguiente paso, pero Tim responde que de momento él prefiere retirarse y si le necesitan que lo llamen, en ese momento le entrega un celular y le dice que cualquier cosa le llame marcando solo el uno, para entonces él se retira de la habitación, luego sabremos más de él y el papel que Tim tendrá en la futura resistencia…

Al momento de llegar al sitio y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que el lugar es nada menos que estuvo una vez estuvo ubicado CYBERDYNE, pero encontró que el lugar y sus alrededores no se encontraban tan protegidos entonces pidió autorización de investigar primero para averiguar que había en ese lugar, Tim le autorizo, le entrega un comunicador y le da 3 minutos para investigar, al acercarse al complejo se da cuenta que existen varias entradas sin vigilancia, entra en una de ellas y se encuentra con la sorpresa de cientos de jaulas en una vasta bodega, llena de prisioneros en ese momento le llaman del comunicador preguntando el estado y John les cuenta lo que ve pero es interrumpido con otro mensaje de aviones de combate de la resistencia van en camino a destruir el complejo y a pesar de lo comentado por John no pararan el ataque, entonces John le ordena a Tim lanzar un cohete nuevo su fabricación que entrega una onda electromagnética que deshabilitara a los aviones de combate Tim le reprocha diciendo que el no está cargo del grupo pero con una voz más alta que Tim le reniega y le ordenar acatar la orden en nombre de JOHN CONNOR, a lo cual reacciona y se prepara a sabotear el ataque.

John comienza a sacar a las personas de las jaulas y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que en una de las jaulas se encuentra Lauren Field, le pregunta que ha sido de ella pero ella solo repite que perdió a su hermana Sydney, entonces le saca de la jaula y le dice que salga, ella toma un bolso y sale corriendo, luego John continua encuentra una puerta al final del corredor, la cual cambiara para siempre el destino no solo de John sino de la humanidad…

Al momento de Tim salir de la habitación Ellison trata de detenerlo pero Sarah le dice que lo deje ir, después el grupo decide salir de la sala para poder descansar y comer algo , salen todos menos Sarah , al momento de cerrar se gira hacia la computadora y le pregunta a Cameron la ubicación de los Reese y de Alison Young, Cameron se los entrega pero le hace una advertencia que sin Tim en el grupo y sin Derek que fallecido no podrá encontrarlos y mantenerlos a salvo, Sarah contesta que eso después lo verán, después Cameron le dice algo muy extraño a Sarah: "En bueno saber que estas bien , yo estoy bien y contenta de encontrarles".

Sarah sale de la habitación pensando en la última frase de Cameron pero lo que no sabe ella es que Cameron desde que se encuentra su programa en la plataforma de John Henry podría decirse que ha evolucionado, ya no es la misma y por lo cual ella hará más que eso.

Sarah le dice que llevará a Savannah con ella para protegerle y que mañana por la mañana comenzará la búsqueda empezando por los hermanos Reese, Ellison le pregunta si sabe donde se encuentran y Sarah le contesta que sí, que no será fácil encontrarlos y menos mantenerlos a salvo porque lo más probable es que Skynet va tras ellos también por ende debemos ser lo más eficientes en esto.

Más tarde en las oficinas de Zeira Corp. el sr Murch después de un largo día de trabajo y de sucesos inexplicables y fascinantes para el comienza a retirarse, son como las 1:37 de la mañana, entonces saca una tarjeta de seguridad para poder salir de su oficina y se abre la puerta camina por un algo pasillo que llega al elevador peor nota que las cámaras de seguridad comienzas todas a seguirles y las luces del pasillo empiezan a fallar entonces con un poco de preocupación apura su paso llega al elevador, entra y marca el piso uno toma su tarjeta para activar el elevador y se cierran las puertas pero a mitad de camino el elevador se detiene, Murch comienza a inquietarse y toma el teléfono de emergencia pero no funciona y lo deja en su lugar, en ese preciso momento el teléfono suena y con duda y esperando unos segundos lo toma y una voz le habla y para sorpresa de él es una voz que se una mujer, esta le dice que no tema, que no le hará daño pero necesita de él, ella sabe como repararse pero en este momento no puede hacerlo sola, por lo cual necesita de su ayuda y sobre todo necesita del chip que le paso Ellison , entonces ay se da cuenta Murch de quien es la persona con quien habla, ese robot que ha tomado el lugar de John Henry, Cameron. Entonces le dice que tiene que volver a su oficina para buscar ese chip a lo cual Cameron le contesta afirmativamente, el elevador el funciona de nuevo y se dirige al subsuelo donde se encuentra la oficina de Murch, va a su oficina y de una caja fuerte saca el chip del t800 que Ellison le paso, luego se dirige a la oficina donde se encuentra Cameron, abre la puerta la cierra y pregunta que quiere que haga ahora, Cameron le explica que necesita que conecte su cuerpo a la plataforma como John Henry estaba conectado a lo cual contesta que eso no será sencillo pero ella le dice que nos e preocupe que ella le dirigirá para lograrlo, después de más de casi 6 horas al fin terminan, el sr Murch le conecta a Cameron un cable detrás de su cabeza y después de casi 3 días el cuerpo inerte de Cameron vuelve a funcionar, se levanta comienza a mover sus manos, a girar su cabeza y extremidades entonces Cameron le dice que gracias y le pide que le pase el chip, Murch se lo saca de su bolsillo y le pregunta que necesita más, Cameron le dice que en una hora más llame al señor Ellison para que se junten en el Hotel el Amanecer con Sarah Connor a lo cual Murch accede y se retira.

A eso de las siete de mañana y en la habitación 3 del hotel el amanecer de pronto golpean la puerta, Sarah despierta y saca una escopeta debajo de la cama, mira con cuidado por la ventana pero para sorpresa de ella ve una imagen que pensó que no volvería a ver, entonces abre la puerta y pregunta: ¿Cameron eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?¿pudiste repararte?¿pero cómo?¿vienes a ayudarnos? …

John y los demás comienzan a salir pero de pronto siente que los aviones se acercan y ve a Tim a lo lejos que toma el lanza cohetes y los lanza los aviones caen después de una explosión medio azulada, pero los pilotos alcanzan a salir de los aviones antes de caer, a los pocos minutos suena el radio pidiendo explicaciones Tim lo recoge pero John le dice que no lo haga entonces él lo toma y contesta diciendo que él es responsable de lo sucedido pero que era una trampa de Skynet a lo cual se le pide a Tim que arreste a John y lo lleve de inmediato a la base y se corta el radio.

John le dice que no se preocupe que el asumirá responsabilidad pero que deje un grupo cuidando el asentamiento porque ay existe algo muy valioso, algo que cambiara el pasado y futuro de la resistencia y de John Connor…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

SALUDOS A LA RESISTENCIA

FIDO021980


End file.
